haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Land vs. Sky
|Riku VS Kū}} is the one hundred ninety-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 13th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Fukurōdani took a time out because Bokuto cannot break the habit of hitting straights. Akaashi tells Bokuto not to worry and that his teammates will clear the path for him. After the time out, Bokuto is finally able break his habit and successfully perform a cross. The intense battle continues into a deuce and ends with a final blow from the ace. The match ends with Fukurōdani winning 28-30. There is only one remaining spot left to the Spring High tournament. Plot With Bokuto having gotten into one of his moods due to seemingly forgetting how to do a cross shot, Fukurōdani calls a time-out. Akaashi overhears several spectators discuss how they heard Bokuto say he does not know how to hit a cross shot as the rest of the team try to figure out what has gotten into their ace. Bokuto's only answer is that the line shots felt better than normal and feel like they have become habit now. As the rest of the team become annoyed with Bokuto's mood, Akaashi quickly thinks over the current Nekoma rotation. Realizing that Kenma will be serving next, Akaashi quickly forms a plan and instructs Bokuto to do a cross shot without thinking about it because he will open the path for him. The next rally begins and Kenma serves. To Akaashi's accurate prediction, Kenma aimed for the left front where Bokuto would be positioned. Konoha takes the receive instead as planned and aims the ball close to the net. With Lev positioned and ready behind him, Akaashi appears to get ready to do a setter dump but, after having baited Lev into jumping to block, switches his position and sets to Bokuto. Because of Nekoma's current rotation, Akaashi knew this would be the perfect chance for Fukurōdani to get the upperhand because Lev is still inexperienced despite natural athletic abilites and would be easier to trick than Kuroo. Now faced with a single blocker, Bokuto goes to spike and successfully executes a cross shot that Yaku fails to save. With Bokuto now back in the groove, Kuroo advises the Nekoma players to be cautious. For several plays, the teams continue to even the score with both sides refusing to back down. Once again faced with nowhere to hit, Bokuto pulls of a sharp cross shot that lands in front of the ten foot line. Fukurōdani is now at set and match point. After one final cross shot, Bokuto gains Fukurōdani the winning point, winning against Nekoma in straight sets and advancing to the finals. Appearances * Akane Yamamoto * Akinori Konoha * Alisa Haiba * Haruki Komi * Kei Tsukishima (flashback) * Keiji Akaashi * Kenma Kozume * Kōtarō Bokuto * Lev Haiba * Morisuke Yaku * Nobuyuki Kai * Shōhei Fukunaga * Shōyō Hinata (flashback) * Taketora Yamamoto * Takeyuki Yamiji * Tatsuki Washio * Tetsurō Kuroo * Wataru Onaga * Yamato Sarukui * Yūki Shibayama Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Land vs. Air."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-22/12912 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 22 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs Category:Nekoma vs. Fukurōdani